No volver a sufrir
by Marivigil
Summary: la versión alternativa de la escena de la azotea del capítulo 3x10  escrita al ver la promo y por supuesto antes de ver el capítulo


VERSION ALTERNATIVa CAPITULO 3X10

Escena de la azotea

Después de la dramática escena del anterior capítulo Olivia aún no se encuentra muy cómoda con Peter…Lo siguiente es lo que mi imaginación ha forjado (por cierto, todo parecido con la realidad de la serie es pura coincidencia)

En la azotea hasta donde han perseguido al Observador, Peter se enfrenta a este intentando conseguir respuestas. El misterioso hombre calvo, saca su arma ultrasónica y dispara al chico, impulsándolo hacia atrás, cayendo inconsciente en el suelo. Olivia presencia lo ocurrido con pánico.  
>- ¡Peter! ¡Nooo! – grita intentando parar lo inevitable.<br>Angustiada, ve a Peter en el suelo, no se mueve  
>"Por favor, que no esté muerto, no puede pasarme esto otra vez, Peter no, por favor" piensa mientras se acerca y le toma el pulso, aliviada comprueba que sigue vivo.<br>- Peter – susurra. De pronto se da cuenta de que no sigue sola, levanta la mirada y ve al Observador que se ha quedado parado frente a ellos, como si estuviera esperando alguna respuesta.  
>- ¿está vivo? – pregunta con tono monótono el Observador.<br>- ¿Qué? – Olivia se queda como alucinada, pero enseguida se levanta y encañonando al hombre le grita  
>- ¡Quédese quieto! ¡Alto ahí! – ordena Oliva, pero el Observador se da la vuelta y huye, Olivia duda un segundo, pero enseguida sale corriendo tras él, por Peter no puede hacer nada, sólo llamar a Urgencias mientras ella persigue a su atacante.<br>- ¡Agente herido! En la azotea de la calle X. Estoy persiguiendo al agresor, hombre blanco, 1,80 de estatura, caucásico, calvo, es un Observador  
>Pero la persecución dura poco, lo ha perdido. No puede encontrarlo, así que desiste y vuelve tras sus pasos, al lugar donde ha dejado a Peter, vuelve a comprobar su pulso, ahora es más débil.<br>- Por favor Peter, no te vayas… - dice. En ese momento llegan los sanitarios, que separan a Olivia bruscamente del chico y lo trasladan a una camilla.  
>- ¿Quiere ir en la ambulancia? – pregunta uno de ellos.<br>- No, gracias. – responde ella.  
>Las puertas del vehículo se cierran y mientras se aleja, Oliva, con lágrimas en los ojos piensa "No es mi lugar".<br>En el hospital, Walter espera sentado al lado de la cama de Peter, sigue inconsciente, y aunque los médicos han asegurado que no tiene daños internos, el científico está preocupado, pues el chico está tardando en despertar.  
>- Todo irá bien Walter – le dice Astrid que está a su lado – voy a salir a por un café ¿quieres uno?<br>- No…no puedo ni tragar mi saliva.  
>Astrid pone su mano en el hombro del científico y sale de la habitación. En el pasillo se sorprende de encontrar a Olivia. Está sentada en una de las sillas de la sala de espera, cabizbaja, apoyando una mano en su frente. Parece totalmente hundida.<br>- Olivia, no sabía que estabas aquí.  
>- ¿Cómo…cómo está? – dice levantándose.<br>- Aún no ha despertado…pero no tiene daños internos… ¿no vas a entrar?  
>- No…no…no puedo – dice titubeando<br>- Olivia ¿estás bien? – Pregunta Astrid preocupada.  
>- Si…si – contesta Olivia intentando sonreír, pero lo único que consigue es una mueca.<br>- ¡Esta comenzado a despertar! – Grita Walter asomándose por la puerta de la habitación.  
>- ¡Enseguida voy Walter! ¿Vienes Oli…? – Astrid se queda algo sorprendida, Olivia ya no está. Astrid suspira, siente una gran pena por ella.<br>Ya en la habitación, Peter despierta, pero parece algo desorientado.  
>- ¿don...dónde estoy?<br>- En el hospital, te atacó un Observador ¿recuerdas?  
>- Si… ¿Y Olivia?<br>- No está aquí, hijo – contesta Walter  
>- Ha tenido que irse, pero sí que ha venido…- interviene Astrid<br>- ¿Está bien? No estará herida ¿verdad?  
>- No, no… ella está bien, no le ha pasado nada – contesta la chica, y aunque es cierto, sabe que no es completamente verdad, el dolor que le ha mostrado la mirada de Olivia le ha confirmado lo que está sufriendo por dentro<br>Mientras Olivia se encuentra en su coche, no se ha movido del parking del hospital, se siente incapaz. No está llorando, ya no tiene lágrimas, piensa que está perdiendo mucho tiempo en luchar contra esos sentimientos que la están matando por dentro. Quiere estar con Peter, pero se acuerda de su sonrisa, cuando en la cafetería, recordaba a la Otra. Le daba a entender que la amaba, y aunque Peter dijera que las confundió, que era a ella misma con quien pensaba que estaba tratando, no puede creerle. No podría estar a su lado pensando que él las estaría comparando y sabe que ella no ganaría esa competición. Esa sonrisa… cada vez que cierra los ojos la ve, y eso… Olivia decide no volver a sufrir, tampoco volver a amar. Anulará sus sentimientos como le enseñaron en el Ejercito, encerrará su corazón bajo llave. Como soldado que es, a partir de ahora actuará como tal. Lo necesita para seguir trabajando al lado de Peter.


End file.
